fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Augustine Sycamore/POSSIBLY A HAPPY FIC
Since I'm not getting very far with my Fossil Fighters: Champions fanfiction, I've decided to start a Pokemon X and Y one to maybe inspire me. Because I'm too lazy to create my own characters, I'mma ask the Wiki users to come up with some OCs for it... I'll need the following- '-Name' '-Gender' '-Age' '-Appearance' '-Personality' '-Team' (Please include Pokemon levels, abilities, movesets, and nicknames, if they have any!)‡ '-Relatives' (optional) '-Occupation' (optional) (e.g. Pokemon Professor, Team Flare Grunt, Admin, ETC.) ‡Characters may not have legendary Pokemon in their teams UNLESS I approve of it. They can have as many shiny Pokemon as they like, however. I'mma start with mine... (This IS AU, by the way. OTL) NOTE: The first four YOUNG characters to have bios submitted will replace Tierno, Trevor, Shauna, Calem and Serena from the actual games, if that is okay. ' '''UPDATE: I'M NOT DEAD THIS ISN'T DEAD ' '''Heron (Augustine Sycamore) Name- Farewell Kingfisher Heron (Kingfisher Heron or simply Heron is the name he uses, due to reluctance to use his father's name) Gender-''' Male 'Age-' 14 'Relatives- '''Farewell Augo Heron (father), Helga Ruark (mother) '''Appearance- ' *'''Height- 5'07" *'Hair'- Platinum, short, thick and visibly dry *'Eyes'- Disturbingly light blue, shot wound in left causing blindness *'Figure'- Very thin, hourglass *'Attire'- Personality-''' Full of hatred for mankind and apoplectic with rage. Sometimes, however, quite soft and reflective. '''Team *'Talonflame' (Suzaku) , level 76 **'Ability-' Flame Body ***Acrobatics ***Flamethrower ***Return ***Me First *'Talonflame' (Phoenix) , level 75 **'Ability-' Flame Body **'Item-' Charcoal ***Acrobatics ***Flamethrower ***Return ***Me First *'Pidgeot' (Caladrius) , level 68 **'Ability-' Tangled Feet **'Item-' King's Rock ***Feather Dance ***Air Slash ***Hurricane ***Return *'Swellow' (Vedrfolnir) , level 65 **'Ability-' Guts **'Item-' Metronome ***Endeavour ***Return ***Air Slash ***Fly *'Skarmory' (Ingo) , level 88, **'Ability- '''Weak Armour **'Item-''' Destiny Knot **'OT-' Farewell Heron ***Attract *'Yveltal' (Valentine), level 50 TEMPORARY **'Ability-' Dark Aura ***Oblivion Wing ***Snarl ***Phantom Force ***Dark Pulse Occupation- Male harlot 'Farewell (Augustine Sycamore)' Name-''' Farewell Augo Heron 'Gender-' Male 'Age-' Thirty-seven at story start, thirty-nine at time of death 'Relatives-' Kingfisher Heron (illegitimate son), Helga Ruark (one-time partner and mother of child) 'Appearance-' *'Height-' 5'08" *'Hair-' Platinum, medium-length, straight and visibly dry, 5 o'clock shadow and goatee *'Eyes-' Beautiful ice blue, bloody, tattered left eye *'Figure-' Ghastly thin, hourglass, wide hips *'Attire-' *'Et. -' Gunshot wounds in chest and knee, scar from whipping from left eye to groin 'Personality-' Shy and reserved, open to tears '''Team *'Skarmory' (Ingo) ♀, level 88, ★ **'Ability-' Weak Armor **'Item-' Destiny Knot ***Attract Occupation-''' Former police officer, former male harlot, male model at time of death '''Cahill (Cahillanimal4) Name-''' Cahill Lombardi 'Gender-' Female 'Age-' 16 'Appearance-' *'Hair-' Brunette *'Eyes-' Blue *'''Attire- '''Black shirt, blue jacket, jeans '''Personality- '''Somewhat bold, clever. '''Team *'Delphox' (Kitsune) ♀, level 56 **'Ability-' Blaze ***Flamethrower ***Grass Knot ***Confusion ***Focus Blast *'Talonflame '(Phoenix) ♂, level 53 **'Ability- '''Flame Body ***Flame Charge ***Brave Bird ***Close Combat ***Spark *'Sylveon (Faery) ♀, ★, level 54 **'Ability-' Cute Charm ***Moonblast ***Earthquake ***Fairy Wind ***Fire Fang *'''Aurorus (Amargo) ♀, level 51 **'Ability-' Refrigerate ***Ice Fang ***Aerial Ace ***Rock Tomb ***Dragon Rage *'Noivern '(Dracula) ♂, level 54 **'Ability-' (?) ***Fire Fang ***Outrage ***Dragon Tail ***Wing Cutter *'Gogoat '(Aries) ♂, level 52 **'Ability-' (?) ***Horn Leech ***Stomp ***Bulldoze ***Quick Attack 'Kovulet (Trickster The Fossil Fighter)' Name-''' Kovulet '''Gender- Male Age- 16 Appearance- *'Hair'- Medium orange *'Eyes'- Brown *'Attire'- Red Outdoors Cap, Red Zipped Jacket, Red Skinny Jeans, Red Short Boots, Red Two-Toned Bag Personality- FOSSIL MANIAC, likes to do things for himself, but can handle being with people, and will fight over fossils. He can be laid back at times, but he will never show mercy in battle. Team *'Tyrantrum', ♂, ★, starter Pokemon, level 79 **'Ability'- Strong Jaw ***Ice Fang ***Earthquake ***Dragon Claw ***Head Smash *'Aerodactyl', ♂, level 79 **'Ability'- Rock Head **'Item'- Aerodactylite ***Dragon Claw ***Earthquake ***Stealth Rock ***Aqua Tail *'Bastiodon', ♂, level 75 **'Ability'- Sturdy **'Item'- Leftovers ***Iron Defense ***Sandstorm ***Double-Edge ***Protect *'Rampardos', ♂, level 70, ★ **'Ability-' Mold Breaker **'Item-' Leftovers ***Head Smash ***Stealth Rock ***Focus Blast ***Earthquake *'Cradily', ♀, level 75, ★ **'Ability'- Storm Drain **'Item'- Leftovers ***Synthesis ***Solar Beam ***Sunny Day ***Ancient Power *'Omastar', ♂, level 79 **'Ability'- Shell Armour ***Tickle ***Hydro Pump ***Ancient Power ***Ice Beam 'Varis (Fossil Fighter R.B.P)' Name- Varis Gender- Male Age- 17 Appearance- *'Height'- 5'8" *'Hair'- Black *'Eyes'- Black *'Skin'- Tan *'Attire'- White t-shirt, green baseball cap, black pants or shorts (comfy and easy to wear) Personality- Very helpful and will give starting Pokemon trainers level 5 Pokemon with egg moves to help them. Loves Pokemon and is skilled at making Pokemon food, though he is very bad at preparing human food. Skilled at strategy. Team- *'Charizard', ♀, starter Pokemon, level 59 **'Ability'- Blaze **'Item'- Charizardite Y ***Blast Burn ***Solar Beam ***Fly ***Inferno *'Chesnaught', ♀, level 58 **'Ability'- Overgrow ***Solarbeam ***Spiky Shield ***Frenzy Plant ***Hammer Arm *'Victreebel', ♂, level 58 **'Ability'- Chlorophyll ***Solarbeam ***Weather Ball ***Toxic ***Sludge Bomb *'Chandelure', ♂, level 58 **'Ability'- Flash Fire ***Solarbeam ***Inferno ***Hex ***Toxic *'Swalot', ♂, level 58 **'Ability'- Liquid Ooze **'Item'- Black Sludge ***Destiny Bond ***Solarbeam ***Yawn ***Sludge Wave *'Cryogonal', level 58 **'Ability'- Levitate ***Solarbeam ***Magic Coat ***Rapid Spin ***Ice Beam Occupation- Pokemon Breeder Justyn Gender:Male Name (Full):Justyn Landi Age:13 Eye Color:Red Specialty Types:Steel,Psychic,Rock,Dark Relatives:Kalos Champion Diantha (Mother) Occupation:Aura Gaurdian Personality:Cocky.A little lax at times,caring nothing about what's going on around him,but when in battle,he'll show no mercy whatsoever.A bit of a prankster,he devotes most of his free time to training his pokemon,as well as showing them affection. Hair color:spiky red with black at spike tips Getup:Formal red suit,much like that of Riley's but more intense,and a red and blue fedora.He's always wearing a Mega Charm in the shape of a flame. Team Lucario (WolfBlood) Male,Level 82 Lucarionite (Shiny) Justified Aura Sphere Flash Cannon Shadow Ball Dragon Pulse Aurorus (Aurora) Female,Level 80,Silk Scarf Snow Warning Ice Beam Stone Edge Return Attract Absol (Death Angel) Female,Level 82,Absolite (Shiny) Super Luck Psycho Cut Night Slash Thunderbolt Ice Beam Tyrantrum (Tyrannosaurs) Male,Level 80 Scope Lens Strong Jaw Crunch Dragon Claw Fire Fang Thunder Fang Empoleon (EmperorPngn) Male,Level 80 Defiant Flash Cannon Surf Strength Drill Peck Espeon (Ace) Male,Level 84 Mind Plate (Shiny) Psychic Return Shadow Ball Thunderbolt Category:Blog posts